The Light, the Dark, and the Warrior
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Light awakes in a strange world, with no idea that the odd events that are happening are a reflection of his heart. His only guide, is his best friend... The one he killed. Welcome to Nothingness


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Iron. All he could taste was iron. Thick, liquid iron. The man slowly rolled up to a sitting position on the metal staircase and spit the blood from his mouth. He looked down at his shaky, pale blue hands. He touched his face. Cold. He was so very cold. But the warehouse-esque building the man was sitting in was hot. So hot, he could swear he was sweating. However, his skin was as cold as ice. '<em>What an odd phenomenon…'<em> He thought to himself, slowly standing. He looked down to take in his appearance.

The was wearing a light blue button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks. The man watched in awe as his clean shirt sudden began fading into a wet red. Pain suddenly wracked his body and he screamed. That's when it hit him. He had been shot. Many times. The blood… It was all from the bullets. Such tiny pieces of metal… Yet, so much pain. He'd never felt such intense pain before. All the shots at once and… and something else… His heart. It was beating rapidly, which he'd first assumed that it was an effect of the sudden barrage of bullets. But the more he felt it, the more he thought differently. A heart attack. He was having a heart attack. Gripping his chest with his blood soaked hands, the man fell to his knees in agony.

"Welcome, Light Yagami." A sickeningly sweet voice cooed.

The pain the man was feeling immediately stopped and the blood from his body vanished. He ran his cold hand across his sweaty forehead. He slowly got to his feet, breathing heavily. In front of him was a pale, hunched man. The stranger had wild black hair and deep black eyes. The man was certain he'd seen the raven somewhere before, but couldn't place it.

"Have-have we met?" He choked out. The raven smiled crookedly.

"You're memories have been selectively erased." He bowed slightly. "You may address me as Ryuzaki for the time being."

"What do you mean? My memories? Where am I?"

"Light… Tell me… What happens when you know nothing?" Ryuzaki asked with a slight tint of innocence.

"When I…?" Light shook his head irritably. "I don't know. What are you even talking about?" The raven bowed low, looking down at the ground.

"You lose everything." He looked back up and his face was split into two parts. His shark toothed grin being the divider. His black eyes grew four times in size and had a red tint. The man screamed in response and backed up, falling back onto the metal stairs when suddenly they vanished from beneath him. He swung his arm and grabbed onto the railing, but it dissolved in his blue grip. He let out another howl and the room started falling away from him and he went down. Further and further he dropped. Soon he was covered in absolute darkness, plummeting through the air.

"_Smile I shall. Never wear a scowl_." He heard his own voice sing seamlessly. Like the song was a sweet lullaby he'd long since memorized. "_Live in sin I will. Always as I kill. Frown I could never. Just smile in bliss forever." _Light gasped.

"Kill? What do you mean kill? Who are you!" He shouted pointlessly, knowing damn well it was his own voice. But maybe it was a trick. Some type of computer with a voice repetition sequence. He frowned. That wasn't it. It sounded too... too human. He fell though the darkness, feeling his body grow warmer and the air grow colder.

"_When that obstacle stands. The warrior shall fall by my hands."_ Light started flailing about uselessly, trying to grab onto anything in the absolute black. With the distance he'd fallen, there was no doubt he'd be crushed when he landed. He tried he best to block out the riddle-like singing and focus on saving himself.

"_Do you think it'll be bad, if he dares feel sad?" _The brunette felt nothing but air slip between his fingers and he lurched around, starting to panic as he picked up speed. He flailed like a madman, doing his best to block out the impossibly familiar song.

"_When the dark faces the white, near the end, who shall win the fight?" _Light put his hands over his ears. "_When they grow tall, I hate to be the one to fall." _Light shook his head and crushed his eyes closed. The wind immediately faded into a gentle breeze and he cracked one eye open.

In front on him was a dead field. Broken trees and the corpses of many people were scattered about. Some people in bits and pieces.

His innocent eyes widened and he squeezed his them shut before daring to peek out again. The same scene lay before him and he felt his eyes water.

"No…" He said brokenly.

"These people… They aren't even all of them y'know." A familiar voice mumbled from behind him. Light spun around and looked and a frowning Ryuzaki perched up in one of the dead trees.

"That branch will break if you stay there long enough." Light warned. "What do you mean 'all of them'?" He didn't understand what was going on, but for some reason, it all seemed natural. Like floating though darkness, hearing voices, and being magically thrown into a field filled with corpses was just an everyday thing. He found it mildly odd that he didn't question it, but said nothing as it was a small, trivial thought in the back of his mind.

"Why all of the dead people, of course." He said casually. Light ground his teeth together.

"How can you speak so nonchalantly about dead people? These are humans who had lives! Family! Possibly children of their own! Hell, I bet that there are children out there!" He glared icily at Ryuzaki. The man shook his head and mumbled something Light couldn't hear.

"I don't believe there are any children out there. Unless perhaps a few pregnant women are. Which is much more likely... Do me a favour, look at them. Really look at them. What do they remind you of?"

"What?"

Ryuzaki shook his head and sighed. He merely gestured out into the field and Light turned and looked. He stared at them and stared at them, seeing nothing special. He looked from corpse to corpse, not understanding.

"They remind me of corpses? I don't understand. Just what are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" He asked irritably.

"Look at them! Not a single one of them has a face, Light!" The man yelled angrily, his mouth widening to the point where it appeared his jaw had disconnected and was merely hanging there so he could let out as much noise as he wanted. Light gulped and looked back to the field.

He was right. Not a single one of them had a face. Light turned to look at the raven. His jaw was now connected again and he looked completely normal. Ryuzaki's eyes were glossed over, as if in deep thought about something.

"But… Why?" The brunette asked, refusing to look back at the carnage.

"Tell me Light, did you ever have a special toy you loved? Most children do." He said randomly. Light's expression was one of confusion, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, this little stuffed dog. He was a Dalmatian and was missing a leg and part of an ear. He was attacked by a dog one day when I took him out to the park." Light slowly starting smiling, remembering this beloved pet. "His name was Noble."

"What about all your other toys? The ones that were never your favourite?" Ryuzaki asked curtly.

"What? I-I don't really… Remember them." He confessed, almost ashamed for some unknown reason. It did seem mildly unfair that he didn't remember any of the other toys. But what it did matter? They were just toys.

"Now take a moment, Light. Imagine that all these corpses were killed by the same man. They resemble the forgotten toys of a child's past in this way," he held up his hand to silence Light. "If the killer _murdered_ them without really thinking about it, killing them for no real reason other than… Let's say for being a criminal. Now then, this killer killed thousands, but he only remembered one kill. He held that murder above all others. That would be the Noble of this certain situation. You tell me that they are people and I shouldn't speak so casually about their deaths? They have already been forgotten. Forgotten and faceless. They are merely casualties of war. A war which never had a _real_ chance to end…" Ryuzaki looked down at his bare feet. "A shame really… The white won, and the glory given to him. Yet it was the warrior who deserved honour. Still he's been long since left behind in that battle…" Light looked at him.

"The white? The warrior?" He asked. "The song from earlier… What did it mean?"

"That piece meant the end of a dark era." Ryuzaki chuckled humorlessly and fell backwards, fading into nothingness.

"Wait!" Light screamed fruitlessly. Ryuzaki was gone and he was standing alone in a field of corpses. The air was so cold he began shivering, but he didn't feel cold at all. He could tell it was could around him, but his flesh almost felt like it was burning. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Was he ever going to feel normal? First pain, then cold, and now hot. He just couldn't win.

"Oh, Light." A deep voice rumbled. The brunette jumped and looked around for the source. "Oh, Light, how could you?" He listened closely. The voice… it was the voice of his father! "You did it… I can't believe you did it…" Light felt a large drop of water fall onto his face. He looked up at the sky.

"AAHHH!" He fell down onto the ground. Above him, in the sky, was a gigantic version of his father's head. He was crying and the tears were dripping onto Light. The man shook his head.

"Why did you? Why did you, Light? I don't understand." The tears slowly turned to blood and ran down the giants cheeks, falling onto the man below.

Light hissed and the first droplet of blood hit him. It burned. It sizzled on his heated skin. The brunette finally came to his senses with the pain searing him and jumped to his feet. He had to escape the bloody tears. He began running. Jumping over corpses, kicking them, ripping them to shreds with the force of his pace. Nothing but blood and death was left in his wake. The giant head floated along behind him, haunting him.

"You call that justice! That is your justice?" His father's voice boomed after him. Light shook his head, running hard and fast.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted. Suddenly he was alone, just like he wanted. Completely alone. The man stood in a body of water, land nowhere in sight. The water was barely up to his wait, but there was still no shore to be found, in any direction.

Light groaned and sat down begrudgingly.

"What is going on?" He looked down at his reflection in the water. The reflection subtly grew clearer and clearer. He stared into his eyes, almost as if in a trance. The duplicate seemed to get larger. No not larger… Closer! Light yelped and jumped back. He watched as another version of himself crawled out from under the waters surface. He stared at 'himself'. This version had piercing red eyes and black hair. It directed a sneer at poor innocent Light.

"W-who are you?" The brunette asked, staring into those dark ruby eyes. The doppelganger grinned evilly and licked his lips. Light couldn't bring himself to look away from those eyes. The small red orbs… They could petrify a blind man, make a strong man feel weak, and an innocent man crave the darkness. If only for protection of some sort. A guard against the piercing look.

"My name is Kira, Light Yagami." His voice sounded nearly exactly like Light's. Just with a more…Cynical tone. "I'm a killer. I killed Noble. I don't remember the others. They weren't people. They were filth. Dirt underneath my feet. However, they were good for sending a message to the public." He smirked. Light blinked. So the hypothetical situation Ryuzaki was prattling on about… It was real?

"How can you say that? They were people! Humans!" Light shouted angrily. "Just like you and me!" He glared at the twisted version of himself, refusing to make eye contact.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Light. I am not human. I am a god!" He declared. "If I don't pass judgment on the wicked, who will? No one! There is nobody else! I'm the only one who can do it!" He grinned the familiar grin of a madman and Light felt a cold shiver run through is heated body. The temperature of the water around him dropped dramatically and so did his own body.

"You are nothing but a nuisance. I don't need you. You're a mere human, Light Yagami. It's time I cast you aside." Kira waved, eyes glowing red. Light fell back through the icy water, unable to breathe. He felt chains fabricate from nothing around his ankles and wrists. He sunk faster, for at the end of the chains, was a large rock. Dragging him down, causing his death.

He screamed from beneath the icy blue. Nobody was there to see him struggle. Nobody watched as he tried to go against Kira. He'd wished to be alone, and now he was. Casting off the one companion he'd had in this world. Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki!" He screamed. "Help me!"

He brought his eyelids down and he lost consciousness.

When the brunette awoke his was in a warm bed, with warm arms wrapped around him. He snuggled into the pale flesh before fully waking up. He bolted upright, dragging the chains with him. He looked at the man who had been holding him. Ryuzaki. The raven was asleep. His stark white skin looked so very soft with the contrast of his pitch black hair. Light reached out and ran a hand across his cheek. It was soft.

"Kira had said that he killed you." He spoke to the sleeping man. His pale blue hand moved downwards and brushed Ryuzaki's collarbone gently, finding it's way to where his heart should be. The brunette closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling beneath his hand. Slowly but surely, he started to feel a heartbeat.

"R-Ryuzaki! You… You're alive after all. I knew it…" He felt oddly joyful from this news. "You're alive."

"And you're bathed in blood and sin!" Ryuzaki's eyes popped open, they'd grown in size again and had that eerie red tint. His mouth had split his face in two with that grin again and Light screamed, jumping off the bed. He landed on the cold tile and started sliding around, blood dripping from his body. He was covered in it. Absolutely covered. The red liquid danced all over his blue body and was smeared across the floor.

"Dirty dirty dirty! You're filthy Light Yagami! Feel the blood of your victims!" Ryuzaki stood slowly, still adorning the same grin.

Light rolled around in the blood, trying to stand or at least stop sliding around. It started to sting. The blood ws burning him, just like his father's. The blood just kept on coming, from nowhere and everywhere. He barely breathed with a mouthful of blood. The crimson pain started seeping into his eyes and he let out a howl.

"F-Filthy?" He choked out through the blood that had filled his mouth. The chains started wrapping around his entire body and he continued squirming. He slamming into the large stone and he heard something crack. His eyes became very hazy and the intensity of the burning grew.

"That stone is your sin. You've killed so many. So many people. You killed me!" He raged. "Shouldn't we all get revenge?"

"B-But you're alive!" Light protested weakly.

"I'm alive here because you wished it! This is your world! You're vast emptiness. You're nothingness. Fit to suit your life. It reflects your heart. Problem being, you had a dual heart and it can't decide! Light or Kira! Hot or cold! Love or hate! Dead or living! Kira saw me as a monster!" Ryuzaki slowly calmed. "You saw me as a friend." He face reverted to normal and the blood coating Light disappeared along with the stone and chains. The pain Light was feeling also vanished. The man shook his head and rubbed his face. Why was he suffering?

The brunette slowly got to his feet only to move to the furthest corner of the room and sit down.

"Are you saying that I am Kira?"

"No… Not exactly. You're Light and he's Kira. But in the world of the living, you were one in the same. In case you haven't caught on, you're dead." Light nodded. Somehow he'd known that. Everything in this world made sense to him, yet in another way nothing at all made sense.

"So… I, in the world of the living, killed you?" Light asked, almost as if he was afraid of the answer, whatever it may be.

"No. I am not really Ryuzaki. I'm just a figment of him that you created in this world. You wanted me here. So here I am. Considering it's lack of relevance now, I'll tell you my real name."

"Wait… The memories that I don't have… Why don't I have them?" Light asked.

"You didn't want them. Or Kira didn't want you to have them. Either way…"

"Oh… You must've really meant something to me then, for me to want you here." Light half smiled.

"Well, I suppose so. I mean, I was your first friend, and you were my first-" Whatever he said next Light couldn't hear. He watched Ryuzaki mouth the word, but couldn't hear it. "So then, my real name-"

"Hold on. That reminds me. In that field… You mumbled something... What was it?"

"Oh that. I'd called you a hypocrite. You see, you and Kira hadn't been separated yet. He was trying to overtake you just now as well. That's why I freaked out. As long as you two stay separate, he'll be the one suffering, while you'll be the one happy. I'll try to protect you and scare him off as much as I can. The rest is up to you, Light. All that matters is the strength of your heart. "

"Oh… Hey, how do you know so much when I've created you?"

"Well, I've got a direct connection to the real version of me. He has a Light in his world by the way. You can't have a connection to the fake you because… Well… You used the Death Note as Light. You were Light Yagami until you adopted the name Kira… So, do you want to know my real name or not?" Light smiled warmly.

"It's L Lawliet." He said smugly. L frowned.

"Way to take all the fun out of it. How did you know?" He scratched his head and rubbed his feet together, sitting in his signature position.

"Kira knew it. He read it in Rem's notebook. It seems he's losing control and I'm getting some of his memories. Does that mean he's suffering in his own world?" Light asked.

"Mostly, yes. Over time, he'll loose more and more control, until all he knows how to do is breathe. He's going to be brutally tortured by his victims. It is your wish." Light nodded, almost sad. He shook his head, Kira deserved whatever he got.

"So, L… That song from earlier?"

"It's not the whole thing. Kira started singing in the middle of it because it's the only part about him, also, it never once say's I in the song. He edited that part himself.. Every person has a song. Would you like to hear the whole thing?" Light smiled and nodded, walking over and sitting next to L. The raven began to sing.

"_There was nothing but a world of pain_

_The light bled nothing but rain_

_Time passed by_

_Light was just waiting to die_

_Dark fell from the sky_

_Coated in a hopeful lie_

_Eventually dark blocked out the light_

_Believing death was right_

_Smile dark shall _

_Never wear a scowl_

_For twisted justice live in sin dark will_

_Always as it makes the kill_

_Frown dark could never_

_Just smile in bliss forever_

_Light shall reach out_

_The warrior holds nothing but doubt_

_When that obstacle stands_

_The warrior shall fall by dark's hands_

_Do you think it'll feel bad_

_if dark dares make light sad_

_When the dark faces the white_

_Near the end, who shall win the fight_

_When they grow tall_

_Dark shall be the one to fall_

_Light alone in the aftermath bleeds_

_The warrior with nothing but needs_

_The two, towards each other shall crawl_

_Then, together, they shall fall_

_With hands clasped as one_

_This story is now done."_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. I wanted to do my own little spin on 'Mu' and here it is! I know it's sort of done a lot, but I wanted to give it a whirl! It was really fun writing it. I did it all at once, so it was very 'off the top of my head' ish. but this strange world I created ws extremely enjoyable to inven! Please, do me a tinsy favour and review!<p>

Questions, comments, concerns? There's a button for that!

Review! -Lunar_  
><em>


End file.
